osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Moceril Seidon
Introduction Born as the chosen of the Boggadier tribe, Moceril was raised under the great tree. Due to the Council being required to congregate in one location, he attends Osaka Gakuin as a representative of the Boggadiers. Appearance Moceril is a 'young' man who stands at 5'11" and weighs 173lbs. He has strangely human-like skin with a rubbery feel to it. His body itself is quite leanly built, though packs quite a bit of muscle in with sharp definition. He has gills on the sides of his neck. His facial features are rather angular and defined well, his squinted deep green left eye poking out from them, as he dons a playful and smug expression, or one of general boredom. However, his lower lip is always slightly puckered, giving him a constant mild pout. His ears are the usual Aoquid slit, and are covered by semi-circular green fins with black ridges. His hair is dark green and black, and is almost always messy, albeit rather straight. It's of medium length, running down to just below his shoulders and around his head, covering everything but his face, which is prevented by his headband which serves to push back any hair that might get in his way. The hair itself covers his ear fins. His eyebrows, unlike his hair, are only black. His teeth are white and quite visibly sharp, similarly to many Aoquid. He is missing an eye, his nature as a chosen nearly taking both, but to his luck leaving one intact, albeit it is useless as well. Moceril wears the default red school jacket paired with black trousers. The trousers have a small holster on the side containing a water bottle. He wears his signature black eyepatch over his right eye, which has a snake shaped spiral in the center, an insignia of his own personal preference to represent himself. He wears black handwraps that cover half of his forearm and protect his knuckles. He also wears green tabi boots on his feet, black snake patterns littering them as they interweave freely across. Outside of school, Moceril continues to wear the eyepatch, the handwraps and the tabi, but adds a flattened black sakalot with dark green markings. He chooses to wear a baggy, long-wide sleeved green robe that is held by a black belt. Underneath this he wears light black leather body armor, covering his torso and that alone. He wears baggy black trousers with the bottoms tucked into the tabi. Formally, Moceril wears a frilly black tunic with extended sleeves and with a green overcoat covered in black royal decorations. He wears long pointed black boots and loose green trousers he tucks the bottoms of into the boots. Personality Moceril is known for his remarkably sleazy behavior, as he goes through measures to ensure he doesn't have to do work, selfishly hoards his belongings and continually asks for more. He makes inappropriate jokes and asks for things he has no right to, simply because he thinks it's funny, or because of a genuine desire to do so. It's difficult to entrust him with anything, as he's rather irresponsible, and can start to slack off when his help is needed with something he finds dull. He borrows things from people that he'll never give back, constantly mooching off others. When he is interested in something or someone however, he becomes far more engaged, spending time and effort to acquire it or figure it out, sometimes both. When around a person he finds intriguing, he is prone to ask questions and be slightly clingy, as he giddily observes them. He can commit himself to another's leadership, but only if he finds them worthy. He has a natural adventurer's spirit, as he is rather determined whenever he is intrigued, taking impressive steps to get closer to it, giving him what many might mistake as bravery, when it's just total commitment to an idea. Due to him getting so involved in things he is interested in and putting in a large amount of effort, he consequentially puts no effort into anything he isn't interested in. He's quite playful overall, poking fun at others, but never insultingly, whilst at the worst badly timed and about sensitive subjects like relationships. Though he may be a little difficult, he has people's best interests at heart, and is willing to work to help someone out if they really need it. He's a genuinely noble person, and loves doing heroic things, having learned how to fight in order to be like the heroes he heard about as a child. Though he does have a tendency to take other people's things, he wants to be self reliant, and plans to travel the world and hunt for treasure, should his Ascension fail. Without a doubt, he wouldn't mind ruling the Aoquid as the King of Nereidine, giddily thinking about all that would be within his grasp. He occasionally meditates and is quite capable of being serious, though generally strays away from both unless either is of utmost importance. Relationships Friends Toru He found that Toru's ability matched his own, and granted him his respect. Toru is the reason Moceril has joined the swimming club, and Moceril intends to assist representing him to the Aoquid people when it comes time. Enemies None yet. Powers and Abilities Thursday Serpent Functioning as the protector of Moceril, Thursday follows all the rules of the Neptunian Protector Spirits, and is connected to him telepathically, taking orders and speaking to him at other times. Thursday can be called forth as a presence by saying, "My bound servant and loyal protector, he who tears through the fragile holds of mortals, I call upon you to aid me in my time of need, defend me, Thursday Serpent!" Thursday was once a rather powerful sea-monster the size of a smaller skyscraper who was eventually vanquished by Moceril with the assistance of Poseidon, and had it's soul stolen. It was taken as a protector by Moceril, made to serve him for eternity. After years upon years, Thursday awoke, a new personality of the Beast that was there before. It's sole purpose was to defend the heir that it was assigned to. The sea-monster it was before was a massive serpent who tore through underwater cities relentlessly, using it's powerful teeth and jaws to devour all in it's path. It took Moceril a week to hold it down and finally kill it, as it used all it's might to tear away at him, and anything or anyone else that tried to hold it down, nearly killing the child with it's acidic poison, had he not come prepared. It was exceptionally difficult to capture due to it's quick turns and flexible movements. Like the other Neptunian Protector Spirits, it can enter any body of water and possess it entirely in smaller cases, and parts of it in more giant bodies of water, depending on the task. Upon entering said water, it changes hue, becoming the appropriate color of the Spirit, in Thursday's case, Green. The water it possesses is under Thursday and Moceril's control, and theirs alone, as the water becomes something different. This green water is highly acidic, being capable of ripping through solid materials and solidifying itself to block attacks from weapons. At best, it can eat through steel. Since Thursday possesses it in this form, the water can act autonomously, changing forms and attacking as it may, though it primarily follows it's owner's instructions. The water itself has no capability of doing any damage to Moceril himself, and can be used to grant him mobility instead, if not moving around him. Similarly to the effect on Moceril, living things do not corrode as powerfully as materials when attacked by Thursday. Instead, the green water brings a powerful stinging sensation and burning. Upon possession, the water doesn't only gain the ability to have different effects as opposed to normal water and solidify, but can also shape itself back to it's original form, or at least size reduced version, being 1/10th of the original size. In Thursday's case, it becomes a fanged serpent with a multitude of barbs, coiling around Moceril's weapons and Moceril himself to hide in his clothing or use openings in an opponent's defense to deal damage. However, abandoning this form allows Thursday to more freely manipulate their shape, as maintaining the form takes some focus. Whilst in the snake form, Thursday can lift itself of the ground and fly, freely navigating skies as long as it maintains connection to Moceril who is capable of maintaining it. It cannot leave the range of 50m near Moceril, in which it can operate freely. Occasionally, Thursday can take Human form so it may speak to others besides Moceril himself. In this form, Thursday must replenish contact with water, needing the equivalent of one water bottle every ten minutes to keep themselves stable. Upon taking this form, Thursday takes humanlike skin, being relatively pale, but still fair skinned. All of his skin is splattered by green scales, small ridges popping up here and there. His teeth are sharp, the upper canines in particular. His hair is black and spikes downwards, concealing parts of his face usually. He's rather lean in appearance, but is decently tall, standing at 6'2". In the Human form, Thursday defaulty appears clad in murky green full body armor, barbs covering the entirety of it. The gauntlets are clawed, the claws resembling snake fangs. Black chainmail is apparent underneath the set of armor. The armor contains a variety of triangular holes to give extra movement. However, due to this form irking Moceril, he usually changes the form slightly, dressing Thursday in more casual attire. Thursday itself is quite snarky and critical, insulting others it meets and laughing at their mistakes, respecting few other than Poseidon and Moceril. It will go through any measure to assist Moceril, but won't resist a chance to tease him playfully. Magic+Physical+Aoquid Traits On his own, Moceril is a potent water mage, being able to generate water around himself to use as a mild shield and physical enhancer. Upon the water coating him, he can focus it into points, acting as a more potent defense or offense. He primarily fights using this coating method, as the water acts as a faux armor, even being so similar that Moceril himself calls it his "Aquatic Shield". He can also fire the condensed water off in a powerful burst, using the water to deliver a heavy blow over a small distance. For more precise shots, he can fire water shots off of his fingers for a longer ranged attack of a smaller magnitude. He can call upon pre-existing water as he uses it to fight against his opponents or show off his skills. With more water than he can normally generate, he can continuously get closer to full submersed potential, being capable of enhancing his own physical abilities whilst above water. This includes him being faster, stronger, and capable of doing more close range bursts of high power. He can manipulate water as well, but only in a decently short range, as all of it cannot leave 10 meters of him without control being relinquished. As long as any amount of water hangs just at the end of that 10 meter mark, he can stretch it freely. Within that 10 meter range, he can fully condense said water, using it as protection, whilst the extended water cannot be affected by the solidifying process. His physical capacity is quite potent, as he can take quite a few hits before going down. He's a strong fighter, and can do quite a bit of damage with quick and fluid yet powerful blows. He's rather flexible and uses this to his advantage, making fluid moves that some deem physically improbable, bending in directions that few can claim to bend in. Due to his training with the Boggadier elders, he learned many things about balance and fluidity, implementing both in an un-natural amalgam. He can breathe underwater without any issues through his gills. As an Aoquid, Moceril's magical capacity becomes far more potent underwater, as well as his physical capacity. He can move far faster than usual, and hit much harder. His "Aquatic Shield" can be compressed to impressive amounts, and his control over his water stretches to 15 meters. Being an olm Aoquid, his sense of smell and hearing are exceptional, and can be used to track down opppnents and navigate his surroundings. He can use melanin to adapt to bright lights and protect against heat, infections, and even to camouflage in darkness. Electromagnetic fields, certain organic compounds and vibrations can make it easier for Moceril to "see" his surroundings, and can get a detailed outline on anything giving these off. Skills Moceril, from an early age was interested in heroes and martial artists that he saw whenever he actually managed to go to the Overland. Due to his excessive interest, some of these heroes and martial artists were brought to the Suddum Tree to teach him, where he eventually learned about weapons and fighting, in addition to his training to match up to the other Royals. In that time, he's trained in a couple martial arts, primarily Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi and Shuri-Ryu. Aside from these more body-inclined martial arts, he has training with Glaives, Staves, Daggers, and Spears, learning how to incorporate each into his weapon fighting. When using his weapon, he is quite skilled, using it freely and giving it a mix of spinning, loose, wide attacks, and more precise focused attacks. Equipment Moceril carries around a retracting glaive that can shrink down into a bizarrely shaped dagger. The glaive itself is meant to cover Moceril's weakness with calling upon water. The glaive, when used by Moceril directs any water that doesn't have any magical presence on it towards Moceril within a range of 30m. The glaive has a black wooden handle and a silver blade. Backstory Moceril was born to the Boggadiers, as a chosen, glowing with a light green shine at birth. Being born into this tribe of nature loving fighter Aoquid, they raised him to meditate and be at peace, something he couldn't do for his life, even training him in martial arts so he could one day fulfill his potential as the Chosen, and rise to the throne of Nereidine. He wanted to leave, find adventure, have whatever he wanted, but the swamp constrained him, as both the Boggadier mindset, and his future as a chosen meant he could not do this. There came a day, when a powerful sea monster attacked the swamp, threatening the tranquility, and leaving many injured or dead. Moceril took to arms to protect his home, initially being unable to fight the beast, but assistance from his abilities as a chosen made it simpler to fight it, going back and forth between the two opponents for ridiculous times. Moceril, prevailed, and proved that his being chosen was no fluke. He took in this beast's soul, having it serve as his companion and faithful guardian, after some training with it. He also trained in a variety of combat styles in the meantime. Soon enough, he became quite the capable warrior in skill, though not in mindset, the Boggadiers continuing to urge him to shape up. Eventually, the Boggadiers received news that one of the Rusire queen's daughters was arranged to be wed, and had been pointed in the direction of the Chosen of the Boggadier. Moceril was skeptical, not wanting to inhibit his freedom, and not having much faith in the Rusire, who he believed to be smelly old hags, judging from the awful things he heard about their queen. He refused, but the Rusire insisted, setting the date. Not wanting to do this, Moceril ran away to be free, taking up refuge in Osaka, a place where many normal people are. He heard about a school which could teach him about the world, and let him be free within it's borders, giddily taking this up, using the need for a Boggadier representative as an excuse to hide away from the marriage, not knowing that the whole council was assigned to the same location. Trivia Moceril refers to the Olm, as does Proteus. Seidon is a reference to Poseidon. Okeanos is a reference to the NOAA ship. Lagune is a reference to Lagoons in general. Simply put, he is blind but uses his other senses to see outlines of things.Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Aoquid Category:Male Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Accepted Character